


Employment《雇佣关系》

by Abgrund



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abgrund/pseuds/Abgrund
Summary: 当想要放松的商界精英汉尼拔·莱克特先生从车窗里看到了在红灯区街面上准备换取金钱的威尔·格莱厄姆





	1. Chapter 1

序

 

_just one night_

  
  
一场艰难但最终以成功告终的谈判。  
即使在商场上被称为“恐怖的开膛手”“毫无怜悯的企业屠夫”“血腥的工作狂”，汉尼拔·莱克特依然偶尔，非常偶尔，需要一些放松。  
莱克特先生决定奖赏一下最近的废寝忘食，说真的有什么能比拥抱一具年轻的躯体更能给人带来充实与活力呢？  
莱克特允许自己微微在座椅中放松，稍微让领带松开一些，拿起另一部手机，如同翻阅菜单一样检视着通讯录里的名字。  
  
卢卡斯，太粘人了；爱德华，难讨好又冷淡——老天他今天需要的是休息和放松；雅各布……  
  
直到路过这座城市著名的“橱窗”街，莱克特还是没能决定，习惯性地，他向窗外看去……  
  
“你成年了吗？”  
威尔在心里对中年男人的这个问题报以嗤笑，但依旧态度柔顺。  
“先生我成年了，”他拿出自己的驾照，带着一点职业的甜蜜的笑，遮住其他信息后给这位穿着考究的主顾看了自己的年龄，“不会让你在警察那里有任何麻烦，请放心。”  
说真的，如果威尔有选择，他并不想选择面前的这个人，一般来说，这些西装革履却习惯到路边买春的男人，总有些特殊的癖好。  
**但他需要钱。**  
  
汉尼拔·莱克特不是一个习惯于这种交易方式的常客，他更习惯的是某些更安全妥帖的场景——开始于一次餐叙（也许）或者礼物，最终结束于另一份礼物。  
但当他看到这个在红灯区的路边明目张胆展示自己的男孩时——一具成熟的身体，却带着一种迷途羔羊般的纯真——这种违和感令莱克特着迷。  
这也是他决定买下这个“大男孩儿”一夜的原因。  
**只是一夜（just one night）。**  
莱克特没做太多考虑，今天他只想放松——所以，一晚已经足够了。  
  
这几乎算是算是一次“冒险”。莱克特通过后视镜看着坐在后座上的男孩，安全底线在看到这个男孩的时候稍微允许了一点的越界，他偶尔会放纵一下，并享受这种放纵带来的刺激和快感。


	2. 第二章

第一章   


  
FUCK ME PLEASE HANNIBAL  


威尔捻着客人给出的明显多了两倍的美元，眼角瞟到真皮钱夹里厚厚的一沓，他垂下眼睛，觉得自己可能料对了——如果没有特殊需要，怎么会给这么多。  
不着痕迹地撇撇嘴角，威尔依旧半垂着眼睛，正要说话，一根手指贴在他的嘴唇上。  
  
“你的声音很好听，”莱克特按住威尔要叫先生的嘴唇，“我想我喜欢听到你叫我汉尼拔。”  
  
客人的口音让威尔不是很适应，低沉醇厚的声音像是在耳畔徘徊不去的大提琴，他下意识地战栗了一下。  
  
“你的名字呢？”他的手指轻柔地沿着威尔的嘴唇的线条滑过脸颊、耳畔，最终他的手掌贴着威尔的脸侧，拇指轻柔地抵着他的下巴，让这个男孩抬起脸看着他——啊，他的眼睛甚至是湖水一样的绿色，“可以告诉我吗？我美丽的男孩。”莱克特向来是个绅士，即使是被他鲸吞蚕食到骨头不剩的对手，也不得不咬牙切齿地承认——这位东欧口音的男人是一位标准的老派绅士。  
  
“David.”在威尔逃向浴室前，回答了汉尼拔的问题“如果你想，叫我David就好。”  
  
汉尼拔对这个答案并不满意——显而易见这是一个化名，但看到这只小羊慌乱的样子也十分有趣，他的漂亮男孩似乎有很多秘密——恰好，他是个耐心的好猎手。  
  
在浴室清洗自己的威尔可就没有这种好心情了。  
说真的，他的确有点担忧，他不确定这个自称汉尼拔的家伙是有哪方面的癖好，为什么给他这么多钱，又为什么看起来异常温柔，这完全不是对待一个money boy的正确方式。  
**正确的方式。**  
威尔擦干头发从衣服口袋里找到了想要找的东西，涂在手指上。  
扶住浴缸边缘，威尔看不见浴室巨大镜子里映出跪伏下来用手指准备自己的赤裸身体。  
正确的方式是，巷子深处的手淫，车里的口交，旅馆床上粗鲁而疼痛的进入……  
——各取所需之后，银货两讫，两不相欠。  
这才是威尔 **熟悉** 的东西。  
  
威尔认真地开拓自己，这种事他已经算是熟悉了，特别是遇到麻烦的客人——他需要钱，但不想受伤，更不准备丧命。  
  
当再看到威尔的时候，汉尼拔几乎称得上惊喜——威尔身上几乎只有水的味道，廉价的须后水不再像之前那样凌虐他的嗅觉，属于这个年轻男人本身的味道此刻被彰显出来。  
“David.”汉尼拔已经换上了穿着深红色的浴袍，打理得很整齐的暗金色发丝现在因为潮湿而全部向后拢着，只有跳脱的几缕垂落在额前，“有没有任何人告诉过你，”一双手臂揽住威尔的腰，将他带到穿衣镜前，此刻他们的对比更加鲜明——威尔只穿着一条浴巾——他认真锻炼的肌肉显露出来，却远不及面前的中年男人结实，“你非常美丽。”  
  
威尔第一次在这种时刻感受到了窘迫，他看着镜子里的自己，小腹感受到对方的手掌贴在皮肤上的温暖压力……  
这不对。  
他看着镜子里的自己，确如汉尼拔在他耳边细细描述的美丽，随着汉尼拔的手指溜过那些被描述的部位，眼睛，睫毛，卷发，嘴唇，颈侧……他的战栗也跟随着这些描述点燃了他赤裸的身体……  
从来…从来没有…这不对…  
汉尼拔的手指并没有接触到被他低沉耳语所倾诉地部位，像是隔了一层无形的屏障，但是那手掌上的温度又炙烤着威尔，而贴着他小腹的缓缓按压滑动的手掌又提醒着他如果被那双手抚摸会是什么滋味……  
这让他开始有些晕眩……  
威尔不自觉地张开嘴急促地呼吸…  
**这不对！**  
某种体悟像是飞驰车撞上公路上游荡的鹿一样狠狠敲进他的脑袋。  
**你不值得这些。**  
他几乎带着惊恐睁开因为舒适而眯起的眼睛，猛地推开了汉尼拔的双手——这突然的变故让两个人都愣住了。  
  
“我很抱歉，”威尔喘息着，觉得自己弄砸了，而且更让他尴尬的是——他被摸得勃起了——从来没有过的事，“先生。”他的眼睛四下乱看，却没敢抬头看他的主顾，视线垂落在对方的浴袍腰带上，想着现在自己跪下来给这个大方的金主口交能不能有效……  
  
在威尔有所行动前，已经被不那么温柔地推倒在床上，他用手肘撑着上半身，浴巾有些散开，他看着汉尼拔像大型掠食动物一样向他压过来，直到他们几乎呼吸相闻。  
  
“Well,”听着这个单词威尔不自觉缩了一下，“放松，告诉我，”汉尼拔的手贴上威尔的腰侧，依旧无尽温柔，他的呼吸舔舐上威尔的耳廓，“不喜欢循序渐进？不习惯有人在床上绅士地对待你吗？”  
威尔随即从对方的语气里安心下来——没生气就好，但方才一次次的刺激也让他身上那层乖顺甜蜜的伪装掉了干净。  
“有期望才会有失望，我看不出我需要什么喜欢或者习惯。”他的声音并没有多坚硬，却足以将汉尼拔刺探的针尖隔绝在外——哦，看看我们发现了什么，这只羔羊体内还藏着一只牙尖齿利的猫鼬，机警又凶悍的小动物。  
至于那刺探之后隐藏着的究竟是毒药，还是伤药，谁在意呢？  
反正威尔不在意。他从来没有什么期待，能在一个完全陌生的人身上得到什么——除了 **金钱** 。  
打手枪是基础价，口交翻上三倍，那种快速的粗暴的不带怜悯的甚至是兽性的肛交再翻倍，特殊需求重新议价——还能有什么其他花样。  
  
威尔从来不觉得作为一个男人被插后面的洞会有什么快感，他在生意里也从不勃起，好在之前的客人从来不在意这些小节，毕竟他们的目的只是消费和享用他。  
  
此刻的威尔，却真的没法解释这只伸到他的浴巾下握住他的阴茎的右手，为什么……  
**这不对。**

“你为什么这么惊讶？我的男孩。”汉尼拔没有再叫那个不能引起身下的人反应的名字。

威尔几乎是惊恐地看着自己被汉尼拔握住并且流出前液的器官，他喘得像是刚跑过一英里，喘息中带着泣音，他不想要自己听起来这么脆弱不堪，但是……

“天呐……nononono”威尔摇头拒绝着这种感受，“这不对……”却没法真的没法控制自己的腰，它是那么渴切地去追寻着汉尼拔给他带来的快感。

他感到汉尼拔的手指钻进了他的屁股里，他听到汉尼拔的声音轻笑着感谢他已经提前做好了准备，他知道自己已经硬得发疼，只要，只要再……

 

**汉尼拔突然松开了他。**

 

此刻的威尔像是被退潮留在沙滩上的鱼，徒劳地张着嘴喘气，浴巾不知道什么时候解开了，他的腿在这个男人面前大张着……他的屁股甚至正在经历异常一场前所未有的空虚……

他没有看向汉尼拔，而是睁大眼睛瞪着酒店的天花板。最后，他闭上那双漂亮的绿眼睛，双手搂住男人的脖子。

  
**“Fuck me. Please. Hannibal.”**

“如你所愿，我的男孩。”

  
这已经不只是一次生意了，即使他遵守每一项准则，但是今晚这种……情况实在是他从未经历过的……

在生意里，威尔从来不用带上自己的感觉，交易的对象更不需要他的感觉。即使是被爱抚性器，在生意里那爱抚的含义也只是玩弄。而汉尼拔的施与，完全不同，这令威尔恐慌至极。

威尔把自己准备得很充分，所以当汉尼拔滑进威尔的时候他只是稍微皱眉，而硬得像铁的阴茎没有半点松懈——说实话，如果不是汉尼拔重新掐紧了它，恐怕在被进入的瞬间他已经射了。

威尔从来不知道，这感觉会这么好，全身随着对方缓慢的动作颤抖迎合，浪荡得像个婊子似的。他的眼睛看不清任何东西，耳朵里也全是血液的轰鸣，恐惧与敬畏统治了他的身体，激情彻底焚毁了他，他想要夹紧汉尼拔的腰，想要赞叹，想要在汉尼拔每一次干进来时将自己完全奉上，想要挽留他每一次离开，想要他永远埋在自己的身体里……他的屁股里被打开了一个从未被发现的快感开关，即使被紧握着，前液也不断流出沾湿了这个男人的手……

“My boy.”汉尼拔低沉的声音唤回了他的一点神智，也唤起了一阵战栗，威尔感到恐慌——他不是同性恋，他为什么会变成这样，“每个男人都可以通过按摩前列腺得到快感，你之前的经验只说明那些人太粗鲁了，真是难以想象会有人那么粗糙地对待你这样漂亮的小东西。”

汉尼拔的说法惹得威尔体内那只牙齿尖利的猫鼬又醒了过来——要知道，刚才这个小动物已经舒服得几乎靠着汉尼拔滑到地上睡着了。

  
**“每个男人？”** 喘息着，威尔为自己声音里的颤抖和沙哑吞咽了一下，强迫自己睁开眼睛看着身上的恩客， **“包括你吗？”**  


“我发现，你真的 **非常不适应** 被绅士地对待，”汉尼拔依旧没有生气的样子，笑容在他殷红的唇边点缀，那双本来一直轻柔抚摸的手握住了威尔的髋骨，狠狠地进到最深处，把威尔接下来带刺的话都撞碎了，“但的确如此，每个男人，当然也包括我。”

威尔的腿再也没力气夹紧，他被狠狠按进柔软的床垫，屁股里的阴茎几乎要把他的灵魂也给操出来了。

汉尼拔有些有趣地看着自己身下的漂亮男孩没几下就缴械投降，可爱的屁股也随着高潮夹紧了他的阴茎。在高潮之后的绝对不应期里，汉尼拔没有急着继续在威尔身上纾解自己的欲望——取而代之，那富有技巧的嘴唇吸吮着威尔，那灵活的舌头勾绕着威尔，他聆听着身下自称“David”的男孩似是痛苦似是欢愉的呻吟，并不意外这感觉比真的操这个男孩更爽——这个男孩已经为了这份从未得到过的温柔和快感向他打开了整个身体和全部灵魂。

“David，”牙齿轻轻啮咬着那上唇，唇峰——他嘴唇中最为丰厚的所在——在他的齿间展开，“你甚至不知道该怎么好好接吻。”掠食动物的本性已经暴露无遗，汉尼拔享用着他的战利品。

威尔颤抖着在汉尼拔的教导中第一次尝试着学习如何在口腔内舔舐，怎么让舌尖滑过敏感的上颚，怎么以双唇的吸啜开始又怎么用鼻尖的摩擦结束。

上帝啊，他紧紧搂着的这个男人，是上帝派来的天使还是地狱来的恶魔？哦，愿上帝赞美他……

威尔无意识的眼泪不断从眼角滑落，汉尼拔的手指抚摸着那濡湿的双颊，他沿着泪痕舔吻，承认他的确很喜欢看到这双眼睛因为自己而充盈泪水——特别是这个男孩漂亮的阴茎又硬起来抵着自己小腹的时候——只是一晚可能不够了。

威尔不知道自己能发出如此甜腻的声音。

他坐在汉尼拔的腿上，汉尼拔在他的耳边絮絮倾诉爱语，而他在汉尼拔的阴茎上操着自己。

他听不清汉尼拔到底说了些什么，甚至不知道他说的是不是英语——那东欧口音浓重的声音从他的耳鼓滑入，敲击在他的心脏上，鸣唱在他的胸腔内，最终在他的盆骨环绕的区域内隆隆回响——但那语调已经诉说了一切，随着嘴唇的含吮，舌尖的磨蹭，他在赞美他，赞美此刻一无是处的他，也许，如果他让汉尼拔叫他Will而不是David，他现在会更加……

他搂着这男人宽厚的肩膀，他在男人的阴茎上把自己撞得尾椎发麻，他不敢让那根阴茎去碰某个会给他带来全身战栗的地方——他还不想这样射出来。

“你已经很棒了，David。”甜蜜的赞美让他战栗，那双手沿着他的肋骨向下抚摸，接触带来的火焰直接烧进他的小腹，“你知道吗？我抚摸你的肋骨的时候，你的声音，让我觉得我是在演奏你，而你的肋骨就是我的琴键。接下来，我的男孩，”那双手托住了他的屁股，“抱紧我。”一个轻柔的吻落在威尔的脸颊上。

风暴席卷了威尔，他的身体甚至灵魂都在风雨里飘荡着，一次次被巨浪淹没，再一次次重新被海潮轻轻托起；不断流泪的马眼被拇指紧紧堵着，持续的微弱的疼痛是他深入海床的锚，甜美的快感沿着脊髓窜动，又重又深，他不再畏惧目光接触——此刻他也不会再看到什么——失焦的绿眼睛在情欲的浪潮里茫然地看着这个赐予他前所未有的体验的男人。

“Hannibal.”威尔无力抵抗，只能呢喃着这个名字，乞求更多，更多。

随着乞求被吞没在深吻里，汉尼拔进入威尔的最深处。

快感降临如同灭顶之灾。

汉尼拔抱紧了怀里在高潮中挣扎颤抖的男人，叹息着射在这具美丽的身体深处——他的喘息和痉挛都如此可爱。一种刻在基因中的属于雄性的标记了自己地盘的满足感，随着情事的结束从我们的商界精英体内升腾起来，这种感觉的产生也让他有了更进一步的想法——他想让他成为他的。

不是简单的春风一度或者买卖关系，汉尼拔想要的更多，即使暂时不知道自己的索取会在什么程度终止，但这并不妨碍他开始考虑接下来该怎么教导与安排这个不告诉自己真名的“David”。

 

淋浴的水幕将威尔几乎所有的感官封闭，看不见听不到，几乎无法呼吸，所有挣扎都被身后的人挤压在浴室的墙壁上，动弹不得，唯一能感觉到的只有不断冲刷过身体的热水，以及在屁股里顶弄的阴茎。  
墙壁很凉，身后的人很热，威尔睁不开眼睛，感知世界的所有渠道只剩下触觉，几乎可以感觉到汉尼拔没入他的身体后撑开的每一寸黏膜，脊背被男人的胸膛紧贴着，水流润滑了彼此，每一次被湿漉漉的胸膛擦过，威尔都在大声呻吟。  
窒息的感觉越来越重，被扳起下巴，以一个别扭的姿势接受身后人的吻，威尔软绵绵地抬手，手指深入对方的发丝，搂紧对方，想要留在这个吻中。但深吻更加重了窒息，被抚摸着的身体滑过一层绵密的战栗，威尔眼前渐渐发黑，整个世界从他身边褪色……  
恢复意识只用了短短几秒，威尔发现自己瘫软地挂在汉尼拔的手臂上，对方已经射过——自己也是。难以回忆方才都发生了什么，唯一确定的就是，他从来没经历过这样的东西。心跳依旧无法平静，过快的节奏让威尔的四肢和嘴唇依旧因为供血不足而发麻，但高潮过后懒洋洋的满足感却充盈着他。

汉尼拔没有打破此刻的宁静，两人滑坐进装着温水的浴缸，他的男孩坐在他的腿上，全身柔软地靠在他的怀里，暂时被他征服，不再露出尖。汉尼拔用下巴磨蹭着威尔的头顶，从未想过自己除了征服欲和破坏欲还会浮出任何柔软的情绪。  
“抱歉，”汉尼拔在威尔的头顶开口，“我真的只是想帮你清洗干净，”嘴唇落在湿漉漉的发顶，此刻的绿眼睛男孩连睫毛都湿透了，看起来无辜又可怜，“让你第一次就这么疲惫不是我的本意。”  
威尔无力地哼了一声作为回应。  
汉尼拔不得不忍住满腹想要笑出来的冲动。  
“告诉我你真实的名字，孩子，不然我该怎么称呼你。”  
“别叫我孩子，我成年了。”  
“我看过你的驾照了，”作恶的手握住威尔的阴茎，威尔模糊地呻吟着，“的确成年了。”  
“……”果然穿得绅士体面却习惯买春的人都有问题。

终于精疲力竭地躺在床上，威尔没能准确回忆出自己到底射了几次，被汉尼拔搂着，几乎瞬间就困意大盛，甚至开始下意识地在对方胸口磨蹭自己的脸颊。  
汉尼拔满意于这个合该属于他的小东西现在依附的姿态。  
“我的男孩，明天去收拾一下你的行李，到我的地方住。”那栋艺术区的别墅很合适，毕竟他的男孩就像是波提切利画作中的天使，“想要什么，我都给你。”  
被宽厚的手掌揉捏着臀部，威尔心底却是冰冷的清醒，他没有作答，向着汉尼拔的怀里偎得更深，像是已经睡着。  
汉尼拔抚摸过威尔的肩头，在他的额头落下一个轻吻。  
“晚安，做个好梦。”

沉睡的威尔没有回应。

第二天。  
冰冷的愤怒和耻辱无声地在汉尼拔的胸膛内燃烧。  
他设下的网被这只聪明而警惕的猫鼬咬穿，逃走了。  
他的猫鼬没有睡着，在他们就寝两个小时后离开了酒店消失得无影无踪，唯一证明不是春梦一场的是他空空如也的钱包和被放在钱包上的一张字条。  
由他西装内袋里的钢笔写在他的一张名片的背面。

**I am sorry.**  
W.

看着落款的署名，简直像个笑话一样。  
汉尼拔抿紧嘴唇，他的手指拂过墨水已经干透的纸面，细心的习惯让他即使在怒气之中依旧注意到“m”末尾一个有趣的转折和“W”特殊的倾斜角度。  
曾经的经历会在你不能发现的时刻隐匿在细节里，有时候几乎像是指纹一样。  
食指再次划过这张名片上的墨水痕迹，最终在“W.”的署名上敲了敲。

“别让我抓到你，亲爱的W.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果喜欢请留下kudos支持俺，不用登陆也可以留下kudos哦~就在下面~

**Author's Note:**

> 如果喜欢请留下kudos~就在下面哟~不用登陆也可kudos~


End file.
